Biologic medical products are an increasingly common segment of the market for disease therapeutics. Biologic products include, inter alia, vaccines, gene therapy, and natural or recombinant proteins and/or peptides. Biologics can comprise sugars, proteins, nucleic acids, or complex combinations of these substances and have been used as potential therapeutics in a wide variety of diseases, disorders and conditions.